forever I'll be with you
by ayucchi fujiwara
Summary: aku tak ingin ada korban lagi gu jun pyo , kita harus mengakhiri semuanya " air mata jan di mengalir . sementara Ji hoo tetap memendam perasaan cintanya kepada jan di RnR Please


Forever I'll be with you

Author : kyaa ~! Jadi juga saiia bikin fanfic BBF pairing jan di Ji hoo ^^ * digiles jan di jun pyo lovers * pokoknya , isinya pairing jan di ji hoo weh !

( Background music BGM : someday – do you know )

Jandi point of view ( pov )

Tak bisa dihindari , tak bisa dipungkiri . Pertunangan gu jun pyo sudah terjadi. Jun pyo bilang , dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk sekarang , yang pertama karena dia penerus shinwa , yang kedua karena keluarga GU masih berkabung dengan kematian ayahnya jun pyo . Jan di mengerti , cintanya pada Jun pyo takkan menembus tembok besar shinwa .

Ibunya Gu jun pyo telah berulang kali menyakiti dirinya , bahkan orang – orang terdekatnya . Itu semua , karena jan di tidak mau melepaskan Jun pyo .

Yang pertama : usaha binatu ayahnya ditutup secara paksa

Yang kedua : tempat berdagang ayahnya diporak – porandakan

Yang ketiga : ayahnya ga eul dipecat dari shinwa

Yang keempat : shinwa membuat museum baru , untuk menyaingi Su – Am art foundation milik keluarga Ji hoo , sehingga kakek Ji hoo serangan jantung dan masuk rumah sakit

Cinta jan di pada jun pyo sudah memakan 4 korban .

Ia tidak mau egois , dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain merelakan Jun pyo untuk ha jae kyong , unni nya sekaligus tunangan jun pyo .

Meski Jun pyo sering mengatakan dia tidak mencintai jae kyong , juga meski Jun pyo mengatakan dia akan berusaha membatalkan pertunangannya .

Tapi jan di tak ingin ada " korban " lagi .

Benar – benar tak ada pilihan selain merelakan Gu Jun Pyo .

***

Ji hoo POV ~~

( BGM : fight the bad feeling nya T – Max )

Dia agak senang dengan pertunangan Jun pyo .Tapi dia juga sadar , dia belum bisa menggantikan posisi Jun pyo dihati Jan di .

" ji hoo "

Aku menoleh , medapati kakek menatapku lekat , berusaha duduk .

" hati hati , kakek . infusmu bisa lepas "

Kakek tersenyum " jika kakek mati … kakek khawatir kau akan kesepian "

Aku tersenyum

" maka dari itu , kakek ingin kau mendapatkan geum jan di , Yoon ji Hoo "

Aku menatap kakek , sungguh lelaki tua itu sangat mengerti keinginan ku .

Aku mengangguk

" Geum jan di …. Anak yang baik , meski fisiknya kurang cantik , tapi hatinya sangat bersih "

Aku tersenyum

" apa seo hyun sudah tahu ? " kakek bertanya . Aku memalingkan wajahku dari kakek

Lalu aku duduk di jendela . " jangan bicarakan dia lagi , kakek . Dia sudah bertunangan , dan takkan menjadi seo hyun yang dulu lagi "

" ANNYEEOOOONNGGG !!"

Aku dan kakek refleks menoleh ke pintu masuk .

" Jan di ? "

Jan di tersenyum. " kakek , bagaimana kabarmu ? "lalu meletakkan kotak makanan bawaanya di meja . " sunbae , kau terlihat pucat , kenapa ? "

" dia kurang tidur , jan di " kakek menjawab . " Ji hoo , ajak jan di berjalan – jalan "

Aku menarik tangan jan di ke pintu keluar .

" uh , kakek , tapi bubur itu … "

" aku akan memakannya sendiri "

" kau tak sedih ? " tanyaku sambil berjalan – jalan dikoridor rumah sakit. " Jun pyo dan Jae Kyong ……………."

Jan di menoleh kearahku dan menyuruhku duduk dikursi ruang tunggu . " sunbae , aku merasa bersalah sekali atas kakek , aku merasa bersalah dengan ayahnya ga eul , ibunya jun pyo bisa saja menyakiti orang – orang yang kusayangi lagi "

" lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebus itu ? " aku menatap lurus ke arahnya .

" aku tak mau egois , aku akan merelakan Jun pyo "

Oh ! ingin teriak rasanya . Akhirnya dia mengerti , cintanya pada jun pyo hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri .

" hati mu sudah mantap ? " aku merangkulnya . " jangan kau paksakan bila kau belum siap "

Jan di tersenyum . " aku , Geum jan di , takkan menyesal pada keputusan ku sendiri "

Aku tersenyum , berarti sebentar lagi aku bisa mendapatkan geum jan di .

" meskipun aku takkan bisa melepaskan Gu jun pyo , tapi aku tahu apa yang dimaksud _mengalah _ "

Apa yang tadi dia katakan ? aku ingin dengar lagi , Tapi hatiku menolaknya . Hatiku sudah terlalu sakit untuk mendengarnya.

Percuma aku tetap mengharapkannya , Dia hanya mengalah , hatinya tidak sungguh – sungguh untuk melepas ikatannya dengan Jun pyo . Dan pasti Jun Pyo pun begitu , aku tahu benar anak itu .

Jun Pyo , leader F4 seperti bulldozer , sekali dia punya keinginan … dia takkan mundur sampai keinginannya benar – benar tercapai .

Benar benar

" sunbae ? "

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang panjang . " eh ? apa yang tadi kau katakan? "

" kakek ! pasti dia menunggu kita ! "

Jan di menarik tanganku .

Benar benar

***

( BGM : Starlight tears nya kim yoo kyung )

Jan di POV

Aku menatap bintang ditaman kota . Aku sudah mantap . Aku akan mengatakan hal itu .

" hei , geum Jan di "

Aku menoleh , terlihatlah seseorang , tinggi , rambutnya keriting dan bergigi besar . ya , dialah gu jun pyo .

" aku sudah tahu , kau rindu padaku , iya kan ? "

" gu jun pyo , aku ingin kita selesai " aku berusaha menahan air mataku . " aku tak ingin menyakiti orang – orang terdekatku hanya karena keegoisanku "

" BOA ? "

" aku ingin kita selesai . Kau sudah bertunangan dengan Jae kyong unni , dan aku pun tak ingin orang orang terdekatku disakiti lagi " aku mengalungkan syal yang aku pakai ke leher gu jun pyo "aku pergi , lupakan aku " air mataku benar – benar keluar sekarang . Membanjiri hatiku .

***

( BGM : My heart had a brain freeze – nya SS501 )

Gu jun pyo POV

Semuanya karena iblis itu ( baca : Ibuku ). Dia bisa melakukan apapun , asal keinginannya terpenuhi .

Dan kenapa harus geum jan di ? cinta pertamaku ?

' _aku tak ingin menyakiti orang – orang terdekatku hanya karena keegoisanku '_

Selama 18 tahun aku hidup , aku mendapatkan semuanya . semuanya yang kuinginkan .

Mobil , resort pribadi , dan benda – benda mahal lainnya .

Namun , ada satu hal yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan :

KEBAHAGIAAN

Karena iblis itu telah merebutnya dariku . dia mengambil geum jan di ku .

Aku mengambil jaketku dan mengirim sms kepada Ji hoo .

***

BGM : my everything – Lee min ho

Ji hoo pov

Kakek sudah tidur . Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur , aku memikirkan geum jan di .

Handphone ku berbunyi , ada sms dari Gu jun pyo .

From : gu jun pyo

_Tolong temukan geum jan di sekarang juga_

_Malam ini aku akan MELARIKAN DIRI _

_Ke belanda ._

_Tolong jaga jan di baik – baik _

_gu jun pyo – _

aku bergegas menyelimuti kakek dan mengambil jaketku . Lalu aku pergi mencari geum jan di . Aku memang tak tahu dimana geum jan di berada , tapi percayalah , aku akan segera menemukannya.

Aku berlari kesana kemari seperti orang gila .Sampai aku menemukannya di toko kopi .

Geum jan di sedang ada di dalam kereta gantung , memandang tulisan

_Gu jun pyo mencintai geum jan di , _

_Malam pertama kami ~! _

Aku mengerti , itu tulisan Jun pyo .

" sunbae " dia menyeka air matanya .

Aku merangkulnya .

" apa salahku pada ibu Jun pyo ? "

Aku menatapnya " kau tak pernah sengaja bersalah kepadanya "

" lalu kenapa dia begitu membenciku ? "

" alasannya ada padamu , geum jan di " aku mulai berdiri . _' maafkan aku . sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan ini ' _" kau tahu , kesalahan yang kau buat padanya ? "

Jan di mengangguk , matanya kelihatan sembap . " aku …. Aku mencintai gu jun pyo , itu kesalahanku "

" jun pyo , malam ini akan melarikan diri ke Belanda "

" eh ? "

" dia tak ingin bertunangan dengan Jae kyong , tapi berat juga untuk dia melepasmu "

Jan di ikut berdiri disebelahku . menangis lagi . Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku . " Bantu aku "

Aku menatapnya .

" Bantu aku melepas jun pyo , sunbae . Bantu aku mencintaimu "

' _apa dia serius ? ani , dia tidak serius . aku yakin itu '_

" aku serius sunbae " dia menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak aku katakan.

Aku tersenyum . " forever , I'll be with you "  
_inikah yang disebut akhir penantian ? meski aku tahu , aku adalah pelariannya . _

_( fin )_

Author : Gyahahahahahhaha ~! * perut kenyang , abis makan rendang , gepuk , gule , sop daging ----- hahaha , idul adha *

( author teteriakan geje : NEED TIMBANGAN PLEEAASSSSEEEE * melengking 30000 oktaf * )

Inti x ni penpik geje .

Yang penting memenuhi impian author buat bikin penpik bebeep pairing Ji hoo – Jan di ^^

* sekali lagi : digiles jun pyo jan di lovers *

( fin )

RnR please ^^


End file.
